


Here Today and Gone Tomorrow

by Hornet394



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Sex, Gideon has feelings, Locker Room, M/M, Mitchell has a slight authority kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon needed the boy near as much as he dreaded him, needed his calm reassuring tone and his soft presence, dreaded his curious blue eyes and gentle smile.  It was this ironic mixture of danger and security that he craved that drew him to Jack Mitchell, and he would follow him to the ends of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Today and Gone Tomorrow

The first time Gideon laid eyes on him, it was through a camera on on Irons’ suit, a dejected young man with a stupid army standard haircut and the saddest blue eyes, the stump of his left arm wrapped in a sling.  When the boss spoke to him, Gideon thought fiercely that Jack Mitchell had to believe in the boss’ words.  Come to Atlas.  We can save you.

Mitchell was still sporting that stupid cut of his when Gideon first met him.  He was prodding at that metallic left arm, which blended seamlessly into his pale flesh.  Wow, Gideon thought, Irons really love him.

He wasn’t just like all the other military men that Gideon has trained and sent to die - those whose names he forgot within a week of telling them to _look where you’re shooting, goddamnit_.  Mitchell acted and spoke like a military man, but he wasn’t actually in the military long enough to turn into those cannon fodders.  His straight-forward enthusiasm and determined hard will impressed Gideon enough that even without Irons’ orders, he would have perfected Mitchell’s skills anyways, just so it meant that he wouldn’t die.  His prodigy.

Mitchell was very quiet in action, always obedient and never questioning orders.  He wasn’t a shot-caller by any means, but Gideon had come to appreciate him.  In fact, he was so accustomed to Mitchell’s silence that he had actually stared in shock at Joker for a few seconds when he made some stupid remark in the middle of a mission, almost compromising his position.

Running through sims endlessly with him wasn’t a chore to Gideon as it was to people like Joker - it was almost fascinating to see Mitchell grow by leaps and bounds every time, his aim getting quicker and surer, his arms becoming more and more steady.  Soon, his liability became his asset.  

Gideon knew Irons had very high expectations on Mitchell, and Mitchell knew it too.  That’s why the rookie pushed himself, compensating hard for his physical deficit.  He worked extra time than all the other trainees, but he never pushed himself to the point where he would collapse.  Gideon admired him for that, for understanding so early that hard work didn’t mean anything in the world of militia.  After all, all men must die, it is simply a matter of who dies first and who gets to bury his friends into the ground

They became familiar outside of Atlas too, sharing a pint of beer when the day commenced, watching as the other trainees make fools of themselves as they tried to pick up the Atlas girls, who were more accustomed to suit and tie than the rough hands of a fighter.  Outside work, Mitchell was much more vocal, but his gentle persona carried through.  By no means, though, would Gideon ever categorize Mitchell as weak just because he was an atypical soldier, that he didn’t have the gruffness that Gideon possessed.  His gentleness and lilting yet unyielding voice made Mitchell all the more attractive.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?”  Mitchell frowned in the mirror as they suited up for a mission, combing a hand through his now slightly curly hair.  “No way.”  Gideon said without a second thought.  Mitchell looked back at him, confused.  “You look good enough.”  Gideon added, and left quickly before he could further embarrass himself.  

It didn’t help that Mitchell was on his team, and Gideon couldn’t bear to swap him out for anyone else.  He needed the boy near as much as he dreaded him, needed his calm reassuring tone and his soft presence, dreaded his curious blue eyes and gentle smile.  Joker trusted him, and Ilona trusted him.  Everyone loved him, and Gideon could hold him in arms length, watching him from afar just as he watches everyone he mentors.  This he tells himself.

Gideon had long known that he preferred the company of men to the softness of women, so it was only natural that sometimes when Mitchell bit his bottom lip in frustration, when his brows furrowed as he worked, or when his back muscles rippled as he stretched that he wanted to throw the lad on the nearest flat surface and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore, until he belonged to Gideon in body and in soul.  

It also didn’t help that Ilona knew of his preferences after a disastrous courting attempt on her part.  Ilona then took on the position of advisor on Gideon’s interpersonal relationships much to his displeasure, and of course, she had realized even before Gideon had that he was absolutely smitten with Jack Mitchell.

Then Greece happened, and Gideon realized he couldn’t stop running away from his own emotions.  It was supposed to be easy, they waiting for Ilona and Mitchell to get the intel and then he, Joker, and the rest of the team marching in like they had done before so many times.  Ilona’s crisp commands followed by the WASP’s clean kills, and Gideon had never felt so sure of his team and himself.  Except that Hades was too damn clever for his own good and when the body exploded in Drelick’s face, a strange flash of apprehension passed through Gideon as he threw himself over Joker, Ilona’s calls ringing in his ears.  Then everything ran south as the WASP fell, and the KVA stormed them as Ilona and Mitchell took to the streets.  The sounds of bullets whizzed past him, until he couldn’t differentiate whether it was from his comms or from his own hands.

He could hear the impact of metal on flesh with clarity, albeit distorted by the comms.  The bad thing was that Mitchell never made any sound, never cried out when he got shot as he leapt into the thick of battle.  That was how Mitchell was, and that was why Gideon worried for him.  Then there were a flailing of limbs and crashes while Gideon cleaned up the streets of KVA, then he finally heard what he wanted to hear.  “Hades is EKIA.”  Ilona’s shaky voice came over the comms, and she said nothing more.  Gideon gave out a sigh of relief as he went and collected the rest of the squad, marking the positions of the fallen for Prophet to clean up.  That was the time when he realized how much he cared about the other man, so much that it scared him just a little, looking at his black and blue skin and the dried mottled blood on his thighs.

“You need to take better care of that arm of yours,” Gideon joked as he watch Mitchell stroke his prosthetic limb reverently, the two of them sitting on the bench outside the locker room, waiting for the training range to open up for their use.  Hades’ blade had effectively rendered his old arm useless, to the displeasure of R&D.  “A shame, really,” Mitchell sighed, “I was starting to like the old one.”  He reached for his gloves, missing it by an entire inch.  Gideon cocked an eyebrow questioningly, taking Mitchell’s gloves and handing them to the younger man.  Mitchell had the decency to blush as he explained that the synchronization was still a bit off, the red dusting his cheeks adorably.  He was struggling with the straps too, the fingers on his left hand clearly not cooperating with the man.  “Let me,” Gideon said, shuffling closer until he reached an angle in which he could comfortably work the straps on the black gloves.

Mitchell’s breath hitched suddenly, prompting Gideon to steal a quick glance to his partner’s face.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips quickly, Mitchell’s plump mouth glistening with the moisture.  Gideon realized that he was puffing his breath onto Mitchell’s neck, the other man’s curls lightly brushing his own nose.  Gideon fled to the showers as soon as he was done, a horrible flush creeping up his neck and face, leaving his partner alone and confused.

He couldn’t get the image of the boy’s perfect lips and doe-like eyes, the way his skin heated up as they touched.  Gideon cautiously slid a hand down to his erection, taking hold of his cock and jerking off to the image in his mind.  Gideon’s head fell back onto the shower wall, closing his eyes as he sped up.  His release came too soon as he exploded onto his fingers and onto the floor, and it was then did Gideon realize the heavy pants echoing in the room were his own.

Frantically he started the shower and watched his semen flow down to the sewers, the cold water hitting his body.

But good things never last, Gideon’s time as a merc should have taught him that.  He had decided that Ilona was untrustworthy, the woman whom he had fought alongside for years, and he had doubted her.  Ilona tipped him off, and under a moment of stupendous idiocy, he tapped security into Ilona’s HUB, and he was regretting that decision with every thing he saw in that room.  Guilt wormed its way into his heart at the look of utter betrayal on Ilona’s face, and when Irons marched into the room, he knew he had made the wrong choice.

“You could’ve had everything.”  Irons said to Mitchell, and he stared back with those liquid blue eyes, but in it was a set of hard determination.  Gideon couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, because every time Mitchell’s gaze shifted to him Gideon could see the sorrow and hurt in those blue all mingled together.

“You know what you saw!”  Ilona reminded him, and Gideon fought to wince.  When Irons turned to him, Gideon was tempted to just pull out his gun and shoot him in the face, but he knew Mitchell and Ilona would be dead within seconds.  “He said it was a fake.”  The words tasted brittle on his own tongue, but it was enough to satisfy Irons.

Then he was following Irons out like the obedient dog he was, leaving behind the last threads of his loyalty behind in that maintenance room.  

“Atlas needs more men like you,” Irons said to him, “I knew I could trust you to safeguard human civilization.”  Gideon nodded along mindlessly, unable to formulate a reply.  He didn’t have to, for then the alarms rang off and everything was a mess as he and security herded Irons into a safe area, Mitchell’s gaze still burning at the back of his head.

“They’ve escaped, sir,” A fragmented voice comes over the coms, and Irons stopped in his tracks.  “Go after them, Gideon.”  His tone left for no further questions and Gideon hurried away.

Mitchell was right there and Joker was quivering with excitement next to him, wanting to bring Mitchell and Ilona home but home was now nothing more but a metal building with endless secrets locked behind those doors, and Gideon let him go.

Gideon woke up in the middle of the night, blinking rapidly at the dark ceiling.  Joker shifted in his sleep, rustling the blankets.  A little light filtered through the closed blinds, the moonlight caressing the bunk where Mitchell used to sleep.  It was completely empty now, clean and pristine, as if it had never been used before, never been tousled around in.  Within a week’s time new recruits would be moving in, taking Mitchell and Ilona’s spot, like they were never part of Atlas.  But Gideon knew that they will always play on his mind, on Irons mind, and he shifts to face the wall, falling into a troubled sleep.

He spent his days searching through the system, using his high level clearance at his advantage.  Joker initially prodded curiously at his sudden fascination to technology, but Gideon brushed him off easily.  It was a hard process, differentiating the Irons who Ilona had shown, with the Irons who had taken him in seemingly a decade ago, had given him the security that he hadn’t known he wanted, but this time Gideon knew what was right.  

Antarctica happened, and Irons was epicly pissed off.  "Politicians and their useless banter," he hissed, "It seems that Kingpin has grown his own claws now." But Atlas always had a back up plan, and Gideon was it.

Cormack and Ilona are good, but they never saw him coming, and it was just the two of them.  Gideon waited patiently until he saw Mitchell's black hair poke the surface, the temperature gauge on the exo suit dropping rapidly from the icy Antarctic sea.  He reached out a hand for his old friend, and Mitchell grabbed it without a second thought. "Trust me," Gideon winked at him as he hauled him up onto the floe.  He could see the confusion swimming in those exhausted blue orbs.

Then he was back with Mitchell again, with Ilona, his brother-in-arms.  The Sentinels weren't all that different to the image Gideon had of at Atlas, Gidin realized, and it wasn't so hard to change allegiances to follow his two comrades to the end of the world.

His first days there was a flurry of suspicion and gratitude, hate and admiration.  The Sentinels needed the information Gideon knew, thanked him for all the secrets he risked his life to steal for them, scorned him for killing so many of their own.  But all in all, both Atlas and the Sentinels needed him, but he never needed them as much as he needed Jack Mitchell.

He hadn't realized how much he missed the other man until they finally had the chance to talk, hadn't realized how much he had missed that shyly confident smile and those luminous blue eyes, the strength in his arms and the way he said his name, rolled his name on his tongue.

"You were right about Irons, took me a while to figure it out." Gideon started, the words stale and meaningless.

"Better late than never, right?" Mitchell said. Everything that was left unsaid hung between them like a long lost friend.

“Just like old times,” Gideon mustered a shaky smile, watching as Mitchell returned a radiant one of his own, and Gideon fell in love all over again.

Then they fell back into the mission, Gideon pushing forward headstrong and defiant with Mitchell behind him, soft silent Mitchell having his back and keeping him safe.  It was this he loved, Gideon realized, out of all the killing and the bloodshed, it was the ironic contradiction of thrill and security that he loved and reviled in. He hadn't felt that since he had let Mitchell and Ilona leave.  And if the adrenaline and looking at Mitchell made him a little tight in the pants, Mitchell made no comment.

Then everything went south and Gideon’s blood ran cold as the Manticore slowly unveiled in front of his eyes, their eyes.  For the first time in his life, Gideon was afraid.

How could you fight an enemy you could not see?

How could you protect the ones you love from an enemy you cannot fight?

Mitchell could sense it too, the slump in Gideon’s shoulders as they returned to the showers they shared after the mission.  The standard locker room with those row of empty cubicles in one side of the room, so dirty and unkempt, yet it was the closest thing to home.  They were the last ones there, all the others already turned in for the night.  “Are you alright?”  Mitchell asked as he locked the door behind them, “You want to take a shower and hit the pub?”

Gideon grimaced.  “Alcohol won’t work for me tonight.”  Mitchell was still in front of him, concern shining in his eyes as he waited expectantly for Gideon to unload himself.  “I don’t need it.”  I need you, Gideon thought.

“Can I do anything to help?”  Mitchell took a step forward, and Gideon couldn’t look away as his mouth ran dry.  Mitchell was getting closer now, until Gideon could see his own reflection in the other man’s luminous orbs, the warm puffs of his breath on Gideon’s own mouth.  His lips parted involuntarily.

Before Gideon knew it, Mitchell had already sank to his knees, mouthing Gideon’s cock through the fabric of his cargo pants.  “Fuck.”  Gideon breathed, his head falling back on the empty lockers as his hands gravitated to Mitchell’s head, fingers sinking into his curls, and Mitchell let out a moan of appreciation.  Mitchell slowly inched down Gideon’s pants, sending it to pool at his ankles, his boxers quickly following.  

Gideon let out a breathy sigh as his cock sprung from its constraints, grown impossibly hard at the very sight of Mitchell completely submissive, lips compliant and infinitely soft.  Balancing himself on Gideon’s hips, he gave Gideon’s dick kitten licks, his tongue darting out slightly to wet his lips.  His blue eyes looked up at Gideon, challenging him.  Gideon couldn’t resist him, not at all.  Gideon tugged at Mitchell’s hair threateningly.  “Get on with it.” his voice came out all husky, sending a visible tremor through Mitchell as the lad’s pupils further dilated at Gideon’s words.  But finally, finally, Mitchell complied and slowly slid Gideon’s cock down his throat, warm heat immediately enveloping Gideon.  He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when Gideon’s dick finally rested at the back of Mitchell’s throat.

Slowly Mitchell began to bob up and down on Gideon’s cock, savouring him with his sinful tongue and with the barest scrapes of teeth.  His hands went to fondle Gideon’s sacs, deft fingers caressing what his mouth and tongue couldn’t reach.  “Good boy,” Gideon breathed, petting Mitchell’s hair gently, “You were made to suck my dick, weren’t you?”

Mitchell moaned at his words, suddenly sucking hard on his cock, causing Gideon to see stars behind his eyelids as Mitchell once again sank down, taking in every inch of his dick and blowing him hard.  

Gideon dragged Mitchell up forcefully, releasing his dick with an obscene pop.  Mitchell let out a moan that was quickly captured by Gideon’s lips, engaging him in a sloppy kiss, tongues battling for a dominance that Mitchell quickly yielded.  Gideon could taste his own precum on the tip of Mitchell’s tongue, along with the unique sandalwood taste that Mitchell possessed.  “Fuck me.”  Mitchell whimpered, as he clawed frantically at Gideon’s shirt, trying to tug it over his head.

“Glad to comply,” Gideon smirked, swiftly turning to press Mitchell’s front to the locker wall as he undid his pants deftly, letting Mitchell kick it away as he shed his shirt.  When he turned back to Mitchell, the lad was already completely naked, his head turned to glance at Gideon with the corner of his eyes with a come hither look hanging at the edge of his smile.  He was so beautiful.

“I don’t have any lube, or condoms.” It suddenly struck Gideon as he ran a reverent hand down Mitchell’s spine, enjoying the shiver that ran through the younger man’s body.  Mitchell rolled his eyes.  “You honestly think I care now that we’re both naked? Just fuck me, sir.”

Something primal flashed within Gideon and he pressed himself to Mitchell’s back, his dick leaking precum all over Mitchell’s plush ass.  “You keep that up, you’re going to be the death of me.” Mitchell grinded his ass backwards, eliciting another hiss out of Gideon.

“Suck.” Gideon commanded, holding out two fingers for the boy.  Mitchell laved them with as much attention as he did Gideon’s cock, making him groan appreciatively at the sight.  Mitchell released them with a gasp, turning his half-lidded blue eyes onto Gideon.  “I’m ready.” he said quietly, arching his back further as his fingers splayed across the lockers.

Slowly, Gideon slid one finger into his tight asshole, watching as the pucker swallowed his finger greedily, and he groaned at the warmth that surrounded the appendage.  He couldn’t wait to finally bury himself into the boy, to watch that tight asshole enfulge his dick inch by inch.  Gideon slid in a second finger and slowly fingered the boy, dragging his fingers along the wall of the tight passage as Mitchell whimpered with the motions, until he finally found his prostate.  A slight brush with the third finger had Mitchell letting out a pleasured moan, his forehead falling to rest on the cool metal as Gideon scissored his fingers, making a point to brush against Mitchell’s prostate in every opportunity available.  Soon Mitchell was left open and completely debauched, broken moans falling from his mouth as precum dripped onto the floor.  “Just fuck me, Gideon,” Mitchell moaned, “Now.”

He let out a disappointed whimper as Gideon withdrew his fingers, his moist hole clenching around empty air, as Gideon caressed the curve of his ass with his other hand.  “Please Gideon, please,” Mitchell begged, his curly black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, “I fucking need your dick in me.  Do you want me to beg?”

“So desperate,” Gideon growled, “Just look at yourself.”  He gave Mitchell’s right asscheck a hard slap, making the other man buck up and let out a shattered cry.  Soothing the reddening skin, Gideon slowly positioned his rock hard cock at Mitchell’s entrance, fighting the urge to just slam his way in and fuck Mitchell into oblivion.  Brushing his asshole with the tip of his dick, Gideon shivered as Mitchell let out another frustrated whine.  “How much do you want me?”  Gideon said huskily, sliding a hand against Mitchell’s chest to lightly caress his already erect nipples.  “So fucking much, sir,” Mitchell moaned, “All I’ve wanted to do since I saw you was to spread my legs and let you fuck me until I forget everything else except your name, and your dick in me, so Gideon, please fuck me now!”

Who could resist?  Gideon slid his dick into Mitchell, groaning at the sensation of the tight heat enveloping him, and at the sight of Mitchell’s back arching beautifully, a layer of sweat glistening under the dim light.

He paused slightly, letting Mitchell adjust to his presence before pulling out until only the tip was inside Mitchell, and slammed in again without warning, ripping a strangled cry out of Mitchell as he scrabbled at the wall.

Gideon built up a fast and punishing pace, leaning forward until his chest pressed onto Mitchell’s back, taut muscles rippling at the pleasure coursing from the younger man’s body.  He laced his fingers into the other man’s, and Mitchell tilted his head slightly to engage Gideon in a sloppy kiss, Gideon practically brutalizing Mitchell’s mouth with his tongue and lips, swallowing his every moan and cry.

Mitchell dragged his mouth away to let out a half-scream as Gideon’s cock jabbed at his prostate, and Gideon angled himself to keep on pleasuring the younger man.  Moans and pleas of reverence spilled from Mitchell’s mouth like a prayer, egging Gideon on to lay harder into the lad, building up a punishing pace.

Sweat poured down both their bodies and mingled together, Gideon’s groans and breathy pants echoing in Mitchell’s ear as he tried in vain to muffle his screams and cries.  One of Mitchell’s hands gravitated to his own cock, desperately jerking himself off, thrusting back into Gideon’s movements.  Gideon sucked a bruise into Mitchell’s neck, causing the younger man to let out a frustrated whine as he leaned his forehead onto the locker, eyes closed in the sheer pleasure of Gideon inside him, thick cock hitting his prostate and carving out a space that marked him as Gideon’s, in soul, in mind, in body.

“I,” Mitchell gasped, his pupils blown wide with lust as he turned to look at the older man, “I- I can’t- Gideon-”

Gideon wrapped his hand over Mitchell’s on his cock, joining the younger man in tandem with his jerks while maintaining his unrelenting pace.  “Come for me, Mitchell,” He growled into the other man’s ear.  With a broken cry Mitchell pitched forward and spilt onto their hands and onto the locker walls, the tightness drawing Gideon’s own orgasm out of him as he spilt into the younger man.

The two of them leaned against the wall for a moment, heavy pants filling the room alongside with the smell of sex.  Gideon slowly slid out of Mitchell, both hissing in overstimulation, and they lowered themselves onto the cement ground.  "There's so much of you in me," Mitchell whimpered, curling up to Gideon, and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy instinctively.  Mitchell nuzzled into Gideon's neck, dazed from his euphoric high.  His soft puffs of breath caressed Gideon's collarbone soothingly.  

"Come on," Gideon rasped, "Let's get you cleaned up." He dragged the other man up, Mitchell's hands wrapped tightly around his neck as he stood with unsteadily legs.  The older man pushed the two of them into the nearest shower cubicle, warm water immediately cascading down on them, washing away the sweat and semen, but the stench of sex lingered between the two of them..

Mitchell was all over him too, pressing kisses to his collarbone, leaving bites over his skin, his hands roaming over Gideon's chest.  "Stop," Gideon growled, giving Mitchell's ass a light groping, "I'll get hard again."  

Mitchell pressed himself even closer to Gideon, looking at him from behind his lashes.  "Is there any problem with that?" He moaned, spreading his legs wider under Gideon's palm.  Suddenly the younger man stiffened, insecurity pooling in his eyes. "I mean- you- you enjoyed it, right?"

Gideon carded a hand through Mitchell's hair, slamming their mouths together in a sensuous, intimate, and downright filthy kiss, his tongue determined to steal Mitchell's breath away.  "You're perfect," he hissed against Mitchell's skin, tilting his head back to press a line of kisses down his throat, sucking a large bruise into his neck.  "Everyone's going to see it," he growled, "And everyone will know you belong to me."

A moan tore out of Mitchell's throat as he melted in Gideon's arms, his hands sliding up and down Gideon's back, searching for purchase.  "Don't leave me alone again," he gasped, "I need you with me."

"Never, " Gideon breathed, kissing Mitchell deeply, pouring his heart out to the younger man.

"Never."  Mitchell agreed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the sex before the plot. The plot is just the side story. The sex is the main crust of this fic. Figures. Based on AW’s storyline and I used RadBrad’s walkthrough for referencing. Since Gideon doesn’t have much backstory both in-game and in trivia, I took the liberty of creating my own backstory for him, which doesn’t actually make much impact to anything really. In my head Gideon used to be a merc, which explains his skills since he looks nothing like a military man. But he’s in it for the money, not for any sadistic pleasure since he /is/ pretty soft at times to Mitchell and co. An op gone wrong costs him his entire team, and he’s desperate to join a new squad but then Irons approaches him (by this assuming that Gideon has made himself quite the name in the industry already) and offers him a long-time job, not the one-off ones that mercs get, aka as one of his trusted employees in Atlas, in charge of the most dangerous ops (e.g. Hades) and training the ones that Irons thinks are awesome (e.g. Mitchell). And so he ends up in Atlas and soon becomes Irons’ right-hand men, the end. Ilona comes along and since they’re both so good at their jobs they usually end up paired together, and Gideon being the adorkable person he is accidentally sends off wrong signals to Ilona, who, as we all know, could be your best friend or your worst nightmare. So she makes a move on Gideon, Gideon backs off, and then Ilona happily settles in as his confidante at knowing Gideon’s preference. Joker, who I think is more like their little brother, knows nothing. Actually, did he ever appear after that rooftop scene? I don’t recall him at all \o/ 
> 
> Basically the plot is crap cus as I said, I’m only here for the porn.


End file.
